Innocent Pain
by Lauren Williams
Summary: Harry has been abused by his uncle, now can the people at Hogwarts bring his spirit back?
1. Finally Free

Innocent Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
Notes: This is my first Harry Potter fic so please don't flame me. I have read a lot of them and I think I have one that you will enjoy. A few things I want to add in the beginning, please in your reviews don't ask too many personal questions. Others have in my previous stories and I find it very unnerving. Please just do mw that favor. There is another thing I want to tell you, I have another fic that I am very dedicated to so this one comes second. I have little time to write but any spare time I have goes into my stories. Anyway, enough from me here is the story:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry James Potter found himself sitting under the stairs in a closet again. His new wounds on his arm bleed profoundly. As he shifted his position he whimpered in pain, the fracture in his arm pulsated with pain.  
  
Little Harry wished he had someone who cared about him, someone to take him away from these people. Or if that was impossible at least someone to end all of the pain he was going threw.  
  
He had some family left, at the thought of the Dursley's he started to laugh. Like they gave a shit about him, they were the cause of all his pain. Oh yes, dear Uncle Vernon, everyone in this family knew how much he hated Harry.  
  
His Aunt Petunia, she was a character, she cheered her husband on as he beat the life out of their nephew.  
  
Then the last member of the house was Harry's overweight cousin Dudley. This boy had to take the cake; he managed to steel any food that Harry got. Even the stolen scraps could be sniffed out by that pig and taken from him.  
  
Of course when Harry was caught stealing any kind of food he was punished with a large amount of pain. Harry finally was claimed by sleep but he knew it wasn't going to last. Soon his cousin would come down the stairs making it crumble under him and that would wake Harry.  
  
Harry woke to the sound of his aunt screaming his name.  
  
"HARRY GET YOUR LAZY BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW" his aunt screamed. Harry jumped at the loud noise and made his way out of his 'room' as soon as he could.  
  
"I am sorry Aunt Petunia, I guess Dudley didn't wake me this morning," Harry said, they all knew that it was Harry's job to wake and make breakfast for the family, everyone but himself.  
  
"I don't want to hear you blame this on my perfect little Dudley-wudley," she said as she hit him. Normally Harry would have been strong enough to only back off a few steps but he hadn't been feeling all too well lately and was sent sprawling to the ground. "Now make breakfast, I will be telling Vernon what you said too, you will be punished," she added.  
  
Harry nodded and made breakfast. As soon as he was done he had to do all of his chores, if they weren't done before his uncle was done then he would be in a lot more trouble then he was already in.  
  
As Harry was weeding the garden he felt light headed, he knew he couldn't stop to get himself some water so he pressed on threw the pain. He finished the garden with much pain and the next chore today was to pain the fence. Harry wasn't sure he would be able to do it.  
  
Halfway threw the job Harry felt dizzy; he slumped back on the newly painted fence earning himself white stripes on his oversized shirt.  
  
The neighbor had been watching Harry with much concern as he did his chores. She did everyday, she knew that something went on in that house and the boy was getting hurt but she needed proof.  
  
As soon as she saw him slump against the fence she knew there was something wrong with him, she knew that Harry knew all the chores needed to be done before his uncle came home. This is why she was concerned to see him take a break and fall back.  
  
When the Dursley's had moved in she had no problem, especially when they had found a small child at their door. She had been more then helpful about the boy; she had babysat him whenever she could for them and all.  
  
Lately she noticed that when they went out they left him alone and the only time the boy was allowed outside was to do his chores. Never the less she still kept a close eye on him.  
  
When she saw that act she had jumped to the phone and called the hospital. After telling them all the information that they needed she ran out the door to the fallen boy.  
  
"Harry, wake up its Mary, your old babysitter," she said, she was trying to sound soothing but her anger could be heard threw her voice. When she got to reply she was alarmed. Her hand found his forehead and she pulled her hand back in fright. Harry was burning up with a fever.  
  
The ambulance arrived at 4 Privet Drive they were disgusted to find a small child in this state. They lifted him into the car and they were off to the hospital.  
  
Harry was rushed into the emergency room for internal bleeding as soon as they arrived. Mary was forced to sit in the waiting room and wait for news on his condition.  
  
~At Hogwarts~  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk looking over the letters that were to be sent out the next day when he had a bad feeling. Whenever he had these feelings there was something wrong with the most famous person in the wizarding world, Harry Potter.  
  
He called for the schools potions professor Serverus Snape.  
  
"Serverus, I need you to go and check on Mr. Harry Potter, I have a feeling he is in trouble. For one he can not be detected in his home but in a muggle hospital," Professor Dumbledore said to Snape.  
  
"Professor why do you wish that I go?" Serverus asked.  
  
"Because there is no one else at the school this summer, you know as well as I do that many of us return to our own homes in the summer, now Serverus, will you go?" Albus asked.  
  
"Yes Albus I will go," Snape said he left the room and prepared to apperate.  
  
~Back to Harry~  
  
Mary had stayed the whole night in the waiting room and by morning they had gotten him stable. She had been questioned by the police already but without her seeing them beat him and without him being awake to say anything they were forced to tell her that Harry would return to the Dursley's.  
  
She stayed with Harry all day but had to leave at four in the afternoon to go to work. She was worried about something but couldn't put her finger on it; she knew something was going to happen though.  
  
Harry had been in bed all day; he had woken up three times and was presently awake right now.  
  
"I just don't get it, why does he hit me?" he asked himself.  
  
"That is a question that I don't know the answer to," a voice from the door said. Harry looked up to see a man wearing all black with straight black hair and pale sharp features.  
  
"W-who a-are you?" Harry stuttered, was this man going to hit him like his uncle had done?  
  
"My name is Serverus Snape, you will soon call e professor Snape, so you better get use to saying that," he said.  
  
"What are y-you t-talking about?" Harry asked, this man scared him with his tone of voice. Serverus looked over the boy's small frame; he noticed a multitude of bruises. He eyed the chart as if to ask Harry if he minded. Harry nodded understand him and just laid back and took a deep breath. He ended up sending himself into a fit of coughs. Snape looked at the boy with a bit of concern as he looked at the chart:  
  
Malnutrition Fractured wrist Three Broken ribs Sprained Ankle High Fever Large gash on right arm Many small cuts all over Scar on forehead and back *Signs of abuse*  
  
As Snape looked over the chart his eyes fell on the last thing it said, he could have been abused and they had never even known it. As he was pondering the chart he didn't even noticed a big burly man walk into the room. He face was red and he looked rather mad. A whimper from Harry brought him back.  
  
"You little insignificant boy, put your self in the hospital and making us pay!" the man roared.  
  
"I a-am s-s-sorry U-uncle V-Vernon," Harry stuttered, he was terrified of this man.  
  
"Sorry, what have I told you about that word? It is a waste of breath coming from you," as he said this he hit Harry so hard that the boy was thrown from his bed.  
  
"Stop this right now," Serverus screamed, the burly man stopped his attack on Harry, he hadn't even noticed that he was there. Snape was disgusted to know that the famous boy, Harry Potter, had been abused by his own family!  
  
"What are you?" Vernon asked.  
  
"I am Professor Snape from Hogwarts and I demand that you leave right now," Snape said, all of a sudden the look of pure rage disappeared and turned to one of fear.  
  
"Your one of them aren't you? You are one of those freaks, you can't have Harry, you won't make him one to, I won't let you," Vernon yelled.  
  
"Does he know that he is one of us?" Snape asked. Was the boy denied his past?  
  
"No and I will keep it that way," Vernon roared. Snape was mad to say the least it was taking all of his might not to turn this human into a rat or something.  
  
"Leave now, I will not hesitate to curse you muggle," Snape said, he noticed how scared Harry look, along with pained.  
  
Vernon got the picture and fled the room. Snape went to Harry and helped the boy back into his bed.  
  
"What were you talking about?" Harry asked, he felt safer with this man though he didn't seem to like him much.  
  
"Well Harry, I know this may come as a shock to you but you are a wizard," Snape said, he shut his eyes and waiting for the boy to screamed that he was insane or something but that never came.  
  
"So I am a wizard huh, prove it," Harry said, he didn't really think the man was lying because it seemed that his uncle believed him and his uncle hated magic.  
  
"Okay then," Snape said, he then took out his wand and said to it, "Windgardium Leveosa," Snape said and the glasses beside Harry's bed began to float in the air before coming back down.  
  
"So . . . I really am I wizard!" Harry exclaimed, his ribs hurt to talk but he had to know.  
  
"Precisely," Snape said, he knew that the boy was hurting but he wanted to see how far the boy would go before he fell asleep.  
  
"Am I going to have to go back? You know to that place?" Harry asked his head went down to look at the floor beside his bed.  
  
"Most certainly not, I seriously doubt that the headmaster would allow it. Now, when you are strong enough to travel then we will proceed to Hogwarts," Snape said.  
  
Harry yawned before asking, "What and where is Hogwarts?"  
  
"It is pretty far away actually but to answer the earlier of the questions it is the most renowned school of witchcraft and wizardry," Snape said, Harry could tell that he said it will pride.  
  
"I see," Harry said before he found him self fall asleep unwillingly. The last thing he saw was his soon to be professor with his wand using magic to get Harry to fall asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you like it, review and tell me! 


	2. Finding new friends, meet Slyssa

Innocent Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own this or much else for that matter!

Notes: rekindle and old flame, continue an old story, well for now lets just see how far I can take this without too much problems.

* * *

Harry woke due to the bright light shinning in his eyes, which was weird for there were no windows for his bedroom. Moving his arms slightly proved to unveil yet another surprise to go along with the normal throbbing pain, there was a white thin sheet draped over his body keeping him warm. Feeling a bit panicky Harry's eyes shot open and his breathing quickened ignoring the pain that flared up his ribs. Eyes darting back and fourth proved to provide Harry with little information on his whereabouts. 

"Okay, so I am in a white room, with windows, blankets and sunshine. Maybe I am dead, wouldn't that be funny, the best place that I have ever been is heaven. Or maybe not, because I don't think I would go to heaven, Uncle Vernon said I'd be lucky to be given the privilege to rot in Hell." Harry thought out loud to himself while observing the outside scene. There were few people out and Harry surmised that being because of the early hour, but those that were out there were accompanied by people wearing all white.

All of a sudden things started to come back to him, quickly, so quickly that his head started to hurt and the room to spin out of his control. Harry quickly tried to gather his bearings before he fell out of bed or something as he was bombarded with memories of the night before.

Looking around again as if he could have missed something Harry scanned the room for the man in black that had saved him the night before. He was dismayed to find that he was no where in sight and that it all may have been a nice dream. As he was brooding over this there was a knock on his door, Harry's head turned quickly to find Mary looking at him sorrowfully.

"Hey Harry, how are you feeling kiddo?" she asked tentatively, she felt to blame for Harry's current condition.

"Fine," Harry squeaked out. He found his throat was a little raw; it was odd that he hadn't noticed it earlier during his insanity laps of talking to himself. Mary moved deftly and filled a glass halfway with the pitcher on the nightstand next to his bed.

"I have some good news, your uncle admitted to, well what he's been doing for the past few years. God Harry I am so sorry that I couldn't have gotten you out earlier, I tried, and God did I try, but without evidence they wouldn't even check it out. But you'll be okay now won't you?" she asked, as if he would for some reason know. He was still reeling over the information of his uncle admitting to it all, what would have brought him to do something like that. "Harry, Harry are you still there?" Mary's voice brought him back out of thought.

"Mary, what…why…how, I can't," Harry couldn't find the words to describe what he wanted to know, he wanted to know what made Uncle Vernon beat him, and then hand himself in. He wanted to know why Uncle Vernon hated him so and why did he all of a sudden become a respectable person and turn himself in. Most of all he wanted to know how things were going to change for him now, the man in black completely forgotten from his thoughts.

"I know, it must be very hard for you at such a young age but you will be well taken care of I have been assured. I do regret that I won't be able to visit. Mr. Snape has told me that the orphanage that you will be sent to is far and exclusive to children of your case." Mary said with audible regret. There must have been obvious confusion on Harry's face because Mary then continued to explain. "I spoke with him last night after he scared your uncle into leaving you alone. He said that you would be well taken care of by a staff of trained professionals and that you could write to me but I would not have visitation rights."

"Who is…?" Harry started but shut his mouth abruptly as a tall man entered the room. He had a black long sleeve turtle-neck and black trousers, his face seemed to have a permanent scowl gracing it. Harry felt fear for this man along with faint remembrance. "I re-remember yo-you from la-last night."

A flicker of worry came across his features before the old features were secured again. "Yes, I am sure you do for it wasn't that long ago and there would be no real reason to forget me. However I am afraid you must leave Miss. O'Ryan, the doctors want to check Mr. Potter over again and they request your leave," Snape said with a mundane voice.

"Mary, d-don't leave," Harry called out in fear, he didn't like doctors much, he was actually really afraid of them.

"Don't worry; I will try to visit before you are released. I trust he will be safe in your care Mr. Snape," she said shutting the door with a sad smile. Almost as if replacing her in the doorway a nurse came in with a tray beckoning to the doctor outside. She approached Harry warily as to not scare him. After her came the doctor, a woman who appeared to be in her early thirties, she did a quick scan of the room and he eyes lit up at the sight of Severus Snape.

_This can not be a good sign_, thought the potion master at the sight of her big smile. "Can I help you maim?" he asked so politely that anyone who knew the professor in class only would drop dead in amazement at.

"I am so glad to see you, you have no idea. Okay the doctor that normally handles these kids of cases is out sick today, how ironic. And I thought that since this is your area of expertise then you could prove a big help here," she said rather quickly. Thankfully the professor's occupation led him to speak with people who spoke too quickly for their own good way too often and understood every word, yet not really understand.

"Could you please elaborate, what do you mean by these kinds of cases? And how will I be able to help?" Snape asked cautiously, did she know that he and Harry were wizards and was she refusing to help him because of it?

"Well, normally Norma handles the child abuse cases as she is trained for it, but her being ill today has left the hospital in a sticky spot. And I thought that since you were a professor at an orphanage for these kinds of children that you would know what would keep them calm the best. I mean I heard that everything scares them and that their examinations take the longest because everything has to be explained. Is all this true?" she asked, a bit frightened for the potion master raised to his full height somewhere in the middle of her rant.

"So you want me to keep Potter calm while you check him out. If I do this will he be able to leave soon, I really need to get back to my job," Serverus said.

"Sir, with no disrespect, this is your job," she said. Severus looked beat, _damn headmaster, when I get back you and I are going to have a long talk about a raise_.

"All right I will sit with Potter and do my best but I really can't promise anything, I really don't know the child very well," Severus said smoothly. She nodded and smiled again while moving towards Harry with the same dumb smile plastered on her face.

Harry had been quiet all this time, not really sure what was going on. He saw the nurse come near him with a metal tray that was covered by a cloth; he wasn't sure what was under that. Then he saw the doctor come in and talk with the man from the night before. There was something about him that he couldn't remember, something that he knew was important. All of a sudden, without warning, everyone was coming at him rather quickly. The doctor, the nurse, and the man in black, Harry started to feel a bit overwhelmed and his breath quickened. The nurse and the doctor stopped their advancements but the man in black continues slowly.

_I can't believe this,_ Severus thought, _I can't screw this up the headmaster put way too much effort in this story and this boy. _

"Hello Mr. Potter, remember me from last night, my name is Professor Snape and I will be taking care of you until we can move you to your new home. I am going to sit with you so you feel safe while the nice ladies check up on you," Severus said. _I sound so stupid; I would never say something like this if I had my right mind with me. Being around this kid is doing something to me, I need to get out of here and soon,_ he thought but kept his nerves steady and not let it show on the outside how he was actually handling this.

Harry wasn't sure, he looked trust worthy, way more then the nurses did, but there was something about him. It could be that Harry just wanted to believe that someone was going to care for him and keep him safe but whatever it was he decided to trust this Mr. Snape and as soon as he sat Harry grabbed his hand tightly.

Severus almost jumped off the bed when he felt the child grab his hand, he was about to quit and give up when he noticed the slight tremble that went though the child when the nurse reveled the needles to him. _So Potter's afraid of needles is he, how interesting, well let's get this over with, _he thought while Harry turned his head towards Severus' black shirt.

"Now Harry that's not very brave of you, come now, this won't hurt a bit really, we need to give you some medicine to boost your immune system to fight the fever you have. And then we need to give you an IV because you just can't keep solid food down right now. Mr. Snape will be with you the whole time and he won't let anyone hurt you, don't worry," the doctor said making Harry turn towards the needles again. It was only after she mentioned it did Severus notice the abnormal heat that came from the boy. _What did those muggles do to this boy? _Severus asked himself.

Harry cried out as soon as the first needle was administered and tears sprung to his eyes. The nurse stopped in between the shots to allow Severus time to comfort Harry. Rubbing circles on his back was the most Severus knew how to do. As soon as the nurse went in for the second shot Harry freaked out. He started to turn around and hide in Snape's lap which in turn freaked the Potions professor out. And then he noticed it, the lights began to flicker; Harry was using magic in his fearful state.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, this is bad, very bad, _Severus thought with a bit of panic, they needed to get this boy calm before he exposed them.

"Harry, Harry calm down, listen to the sound of my voice. Come on boy, listen to me, stop, calm yourself." No matter what he said he really wasn't getting much of a reaction from Mr. Potter. He picked Harry up and started to rock him back and fourth, this child was becoming more trouble then he was worth. While he was holding Harry the nurse came up next to him and before he could warn her not to she stuck Harry with the second and final needle. Harry's magic surged and the nurse was thrown back a bit. She stumbled but thankfully didn't fall down.

"Harry, please stop it," Severus was running out of ideas and these muggles were getting a little suspicious of all the weird occurrences.

As the pain began to fade Harry started to become under control, the lights turned back to normal and his tears had all but stopped. One thing that had not changed was the death grip he had on the potions master.

"Wow, I have never seen a child react that way before," the doctor said astonished.

"Well if you idiotic nurse had let me calm him before jumping the gun he wouldn't have reacted that way. You are all incompetent, if I had the authority I would take Mr. Potter out of your care immediately. Now leave us," he snapped.

"We need to give him an IV, he needed nutrition desperately and that's the only way we can get it into him because he can not handle solid foods for the time being," the doctor said, obviously scared after Severus' rant.

"If you must, just let me calm him before you take another step closer," Snape said warning them. They nodded and left, the potion master sighed and looked down at the frightened boy in his arms. "Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to release me," he said.

Harry didn't even dare it, he had a tight hold on his lifeline and he wasn't going to let go, not now not ever!

"Mr. Potter," Snape said a little louder this time. One again Harry made no motion like he was going to let go.

"N-no," he whimpered out.

"No, why Mr. Potter you are not the one making decisions here. Now let me go, release me, or I will get the nurses to come back with those needles and let them have their way with you," that made Harry let go and jump back slightly.

"Now you find a way to calm yourself down and quickly, I will be back in a matter of minutes and then you are going to get that IV so we can all be content. Don't go anywhere and don't' cause yourself any more harm," Severus said and then he left the room allowing the door to slam on his way out.

Harry sat there in silence, he thought that man was going to take care of him, not yell at him like his Uncle had. Why didn't anyone love him, he just didn't get it, he wished he had known his parents, they would have loved him.

Sitting up in bed Harry cried out in pain, everything hurt so much more then it normally did. What hurt the most was the pain in his ribs though and as the pain flew up his chest he couldn't breathe, his throat was constricting, it felt like he was being choked.

The monitors started to buzz and make noises and the pain continued.

Meanwhile Severus had walked out of the hospital into the fresh air; he wanted to get out of here. He couldn't take it, how could this have happened to Lily's child. How the great boy-who-lived could have been abused by people that were supposed to love and care and cherish the boy? More importantly then all the other unanswered questions, how could the boy have worked his way into Severus' cold ice heart in a matter of a day?

He had decided that he was calm enough to get this over with when he noticed the nurse from before running out towards him with a look of fear on her face.

"Mr. Snape, Mr. Snape," she was yelling.

"What is it," he asked shortly.

"It's Harry, there were complications with his broken ribs and one had pierced his lung. We had fixed the damage internally but he has contracted asthma and something triggered it. They are working to calm him down at the moment, however we could really use you," she said. Severus really doubted that Harry wanted anything to do with him at the moment but he decided to go and see what the fuss was with this asthma.

As he rushed into the room with the nurse leading the way he noticed there was yet another machine in the room with a tube attached to a mask that was currently expelling some sort of white vapor. There was another nurse sitting by Harry's side holding his hand while whispering soft words to keep him calm as he rested his head on her shoulder.

_What the hell, I leave for like five minutes and Potter manages to almost die and attract more attention then the Dark Lord would tap dancing on the street, _Severus thought a bit spitefully as more doctors and nurses came into the already crowded room.

The nurse that was calming Harry caught sight of Severus and quickly beckoned him over to take her place. Severus wanted to tell her that she was doing a far better job then he ever would but upon deciding that would compromise their story of him being a counselor-slash-teacher he slowing walked over.

"He has calmed down considerably but he had to keep this going for about twelve minutes more. Just keep him calm, have him take semi-deep breathes as to aid the medicine going into his lungs," she paused just incase Severus had any questions and when he stayed silent she nodded and pried Harry's hand from her own. Harry made noises of protest but didn't open his eyes. Severus took that opportunity to slip in her vacant spot without Harry noticing.

Harry had been a bit frightened by the loss of contact with the nice woman but she was soon replaced with another warm body and Harry decided something was better then nothing so he snuggled in. Severus sighed, the boy must have no clue it's him and even worse the smell of this gas was way worse then a blotched up potion.

When the twelve minutes were up the nurses came back to take the machine and then left Severus with a very tired Harry.

"I feel the need to apologize to you Mr. Potter, your emotions were a little unstable as was your condition and I shouldn't have yelled at you, so I apologize," Snape said, he felt better with himself after saying that but when he looked down Harry was fast asleep. "How very nice of you, I go through all that trouble to apologize, which I don't do much, and you fall asleep during it. Well that doesn't seem fair at all," he said before laying his head back and dozing off as well. It was a sight to see for anyone who knew the two in bed; Harry curled up against Snape who looked like he was moderately comfortable.

This was the position the headmaster found them in when he entered the room. He had been rather worried when the only sort of conformation he got from Severus was asking him to create this elaborate new life and placing for abused children. He had, of course, done it without question but he had a bad feeling that it had to do with Harry and decided to make sure they weren't killing each other. In his eyes it seemed to be the opposite actually.

When Severus woke he noticed that he was warm, on one side, and he was comfortable. Opening his eyes he was a bit taken aback by seeing a little boy curled at his side, and the Headmaster smiling at him with this all knowing stare.

"A little help here Headmaster, I do believe that my arm has fallen asleep," Severus said trying to keep him composure.

"I am afraid I cannot and will not do that, Harry looks like sleep is the best medicine for him right now and I will not be the one to avert him from it. However there are matter were must speak about and attend to. Harry is no longer in the care of his relatives obviously and is now under the care of Hogwarts. There is still three weeks until the school term starts for this year and Harry will need to be kept with someone until then and during the school year. I know that you may not agree with me but I do believe that you are the best person for the job," Albus said very quickly, hoping the Severus would just agree without hearing what he agreed to.

And he actually started to until what had been said fully sunk in, then the retaliation came in, "Headmaster have you finally lost it, I can not take care of a seven year old boy, not in the slightest. Surely you could get someone else, anyone else. Even you could care for the child better then I would ever be able to," he really wanted his point across.

"I am afraid that I may be in and out of the castle for quite some time and he would be safer with someone who was constantly at the castle and wasn't always on the go. And you know very well that there is no one else during the summer time. Now please stop arguing with me and just agree so the proper arrangements may be made," Dumbledore said leaving no real room to argue with a point.

"Fine Headmaster but if little Potter messes with anything of mine you will find him in your office and me gone without another word," Snape said as if trying to finalize the conversation.

"Fine, I will have his room added to yours along with a door to link the two. I will be placing a password on your potions lab, do you have a preference or will you allow me the pleasure. And also I was wondering where I would be able to store some of the more, well, not child friendly items in your room," Dumbledore said.

Snape gasped, when did he agree to have his quarters made over into a 'child friendly' environment? "Albus, this is not what I agreed to, I thought the boy would just sit in his room and read, why does my room need to be altered?"

"Seriously Severus, do you think a child with the experiences that Harry has had would like to live in a place that has heads floating in a jar next to rats parts? He hardly even knew he was a wizard according to your owl. And just sit in his room and read, Severus this boy is seven years old, did you just sit and read when you were seven?" Dumbledore asked with a bit of amusement.

"Fine, just place my stuff in my storage room with my potion ingredients, you let me have no fun Albus, I happen to like those sort of things scattered about my room to scare off any students that may have the brain power to figure out the password to my room. And what is this about my room being attached to Harry's?" he asked.

"Ah, no long Potter I see, Harry now, well a child of his age will normally have nightmares and he will need a quick access to you and where you are. Obviously I would strongly caution against working on potions while he is sleep unless you have a way to tell he is in distress. I have taken the liberty of collecting some books on raising abused children and techniques that could be used to help; they are in your quarters," Albus said, "But I regret to inform you that I must leave, there is much preparation I must do for the new school year. I talked to the nurse; Harry will be able to leave tomorrow so here's a Portkey to get you to Hogsmead. Please inform Harry of what's going to happen before it does so he does not become frightened and have an asthma attack," Dumbledore said and then he was gone.

_What have I gotten myself into,_ thought Severus a bit dismayed. Almost as soon as he completed the thought there was a slight stir beside him and a small moan. Without even needing to look down Severus knew the boy was waking and would son be wide awake and aware that the man he would least likely to be in this position with he was.

"Harry, time to wake up, come on now, that's a boy," Severus said softly as to not scare the small child. Harry knew that voice and froze in fear, this man did not like him, this man reminded him of Uncle Vernon when he was mad, this man was not a nice man. "I am sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to yell at you and that is what I wanted to say," Severus said awkwardly. Harry seemed to contemplate what had been said and nodded with a smile. But there was still something on his mind, something from last night and he wanted to ask a question, Snape could tell this and said, "well what is it you want to ask?"

"You're a w-wizard?" it almost was a statement instead of a question but Severus felt the need to answer it anyway. He was also wondering why Harry just wouldn't out and ask him directly.

"Yes Harry and you are one too. You just haven't learned how to be one yet," Severus said in an intuitive voice.

"Will I g-get a wand?" Harry asked, he seemed to be come more and more interested with the topic every second and more comfortable with Snape as well. Snape just nodded for he thought it was an extremely silly question, how else did Harry expect to do magic.

"Yes, and you will be in my class to learn potions, not that I expect you to really grasp the concept of good potion making but never the less I will try," Snape said.

"Actually, I re-read about w-wizards in a bo-book once a-and they w-w-were making potions and it a-and it looked r-really cool and inter-interesting," Harry said, quickly through the stuttering. Snape couldn't help but smile at this.

"Well I have many potions texts back in my quarters when we get there perhaps I can see if they are above your level," Snape said, it would be interesting indeed to see how Mr. Potter adapted to the wizarding world.

"Okay sir, w-when and I g-going to g-get out o-of here?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow at the latest, I really can't stand being around all these incompetent muggles, when we return to Hogwarts you will be mended within the hour. Muggles really need to embrace our world and then life will be a whole lot better for both of us," Severus said.

"Okay," Harry said becoming quiet; Severus looked up to see Harry fell silent because the nurse came in. Realizing that they were still in the same position they fell asleep in Severus all but jumped out of the bed because he didn't want to harm Harry.

"Good afternoon Mr. Snape. I need to ask you to leave while we clean Harry up. We will come and get you when it is time for the boy's lunch, you can feed it to him because we have had a hell of a hard time getting him to eat anything," the nurse said quietly to him as she practically pushed him out of the room.

While he was kicked out he started to think about leaving this horrible place tomorrow. He would need a muggle car because there was no way the nurses would let him take Harry out of there looking like they were going to walk a marathon.

He found that after he looked around there was a rather secluded park not to far away, he could transfigure an acorn into a car and take Harry back to the park to portkey out of there. With that settled Snape decided that hanging out in the waiting room was better then being outside. Imagine his students coming back to school to see their normally pale portions professor with a rather healthy tan.

Almost as soon as he settled himself on one of those really uncomfortable chairs a nurse came over to get him.

"Harry is clean now sir and he is asking for you, he also refuses to eat anything, and he threatened us that if we did anything to hurt him you would hurt us worse," she said with a hint of amusement. Severus sighed and nodded, he had a feeling Harry was under the wrong impression about wizards. He will learn all about it from someone else, it was not Severus' job to educate the boy yet.

Walking into the room he saw Harry glaring at the nurse with the bowl. Well his fear has disintegrated slightly, that was a positive.

"Now Mr. Potter what is it I hear that you won't eat when the nurses have gone through the trouble to bring this, food, to you. Well we can't have that happening, ladies I will take it from here," Severus said politely. They both smiled at him in a flirtatious sort of way and Severus gave what he considered a not interested smile though it looking like he had just tasted something terrible.

Harry smiled at the man's expression, the ladies hadn't stopped talking about how dreamy Mr. Snape was and it was driving his crazy. They left and Harry sighed, he didn't believe that he would have to eat the soup that was prepared for him. Imagine his surprise when Snape picked up the bowl and spoon and sat next to Harry with a determined look.

"Sir, please, I can't e-eat that," Harry pleaded. Snape looked down at the bowl and scowled, what were they trying to feed this child? Pulling out his wand and casting a quick silencing charm and a locking spell he summoned a Hogwarts house elf.

"Please get Mr. Potter some chicken broth with rice and chicken, as soft and easy to eat as possible," Snape instructed.

"Lefty lives to serve Master Snape, but did Master Snape say Mr. Harry Potter?" she asked scared that Snape would hit her, he had never before but she had never spoken out of turn before either.

It didn't even cross Snape's mind to hit Lefty he just sort of scowled. "Yes, now please go get the soup," he said shortly. Lefty's eyes widened and nodded and she was gone with a wisp of smoke.

"W-what was t-that?" Harry asked because the little creature that just appeared and disappeared scared him more then anything else Mr. Snape had shown him.

"That Harry was a house elf, they are like people who take care of wizards and witches needs. Like cooking and cleaning," Snape tried to explain.

"So the a-am I a e-elf?" Harry asked, he had done chores like that when he lived with his aunt and uncle.

"No, not at all, you should never have been treated as you were and never will be treated that way again, alright, is that understood?" Snape said and waited until Harry nodded, "Good, now when Lefty appears then you will eat, I agree that this stuff that they wanted to feed you is inedible but what Lefty brings will be quite editable and you will eat it. Speaking of Lefty, thank you, I will see you at Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Thank you," Harry found the courage to say, Lefty was overjoyed with all the praise she just got.

"No Lefty thanks you Mr. Potter, you saved Lefty and all house elves," she said before she disappeared. Harry didn't understand but figured she was mistaken; Harry was good for nothing and had done nothing good for anyone else.

"Well now that we are alone," Snape said getting rid of all the spells and taking the rich broth based soup into his hands and turning towards Harry, "you will eat."

Harry wanted to protest, he want to shut his mouth and refuse to open it, but the potions master didn't look like he was kidding so Harry just bent his head and nodded.

Severus was not happy about Harry's submissive nature on this subject but decided that this was not the time to push it. He started to spoon feed Harry, after seven bites however Harry grabbed his stomach and curled a little.

"Harry is everything alright?" Snape asked, was there a real reason for the sickly looking soup the nurses had left. Had he hurt the boy by adding nutrition to the food?

"Stomach, hurts," Harry moaned out, "throw, up," Harry said a moment later.

"No, no, no, no, you can not throw that up. Deep breathes, that's a boy, just breathe and close your eyes. Can you lay on your back, that's a boy, good, now just relax try and relax all of your muscles," Snape said, as soon as Harry had laid on his back Snape had started to rub his stomach in circles to calm it down. It worked, a little while after Harry had been complaining about throwing up he was able to sit up but not continue eating.

Snape, finding he was also hungry, finished the rest of Harry's broth and got rid of the crap the hospital had given him. Then, as Harry fell asleep, so did Severus.

The extreme light woke Snape as soon as the sun was up in the sky. Feeling a little grumpy about that Snape pondered over leaving the blinds to wake Harry in a matter of minutes but opted to let the boy sleep so he could go and pick up his 'car'. Making sure the boy was covered and warm Snape left the hospital.

When Harry woke a half an hour later he was alone in the room. He looked around just to make sure Mr. Snape wasn't hiding but he was no where to be found and it scared Harry. He had become very use to the older mans presence.

There was a knock on the door and Harry called for them to enter, it was a nurse and behind her was a few boys, Harry couldn't make out their faces just yet.

"Some friends from your school came by to say their farewells, I'll leave you all alone," she said and left. Harry had to think about this, he had no friends from school; in fact no one would dare talk to him at school because Dudley would threaten to beat them up. He was rather shocked and freaked out to see three boys from Dudley's class standing in his room with a shoe box.

"So Potter, going away to a school from freaks I see, always knew that Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were better then you. Finally they can get rid out you. Too bad he confessed giving you what you deserved; I don't think we will be as nice. Dudley gave us this to give to you, he had his father buy if for him, but then they realized it was poisonous and did like Dudley. Oh well, I hope it bites you!" the boy, Michael, said throwing the box to it opened and the snake fell out and onto the bed.

Harry was frozen in fear, he remembered this snake, this snake was very deadly, they had been told that at the pet shop but it was the one Dudley had wanted to Uncle Vernon had bought it. The first time it tried to bit Dudley he blamed it on Harry and Harry was beaten because of it. Now he was going to die because of it. The Coral Snake started to slowly slither its way over to Harry and Harry in turn started to panic.

With a last ditch effort to stop the snake, thought he was almost sure it wouldn't work Harry called out, "Stop."

The snake halted instantly and for a moment the tightness in Harry's chest started to recede. The snake looked at him inquisitively. "You know our language?" it hissed at Harry. Wondering if he had finally lost it Harry just nodded his head. "I have never met a man who could speak our language, but I remember you," the snake said.

"Yea, you were a pet of my cousin Dudley," Harry said wondering if the snake understood that as well.

"Yes, I remember him; he was mean and wouldn't feed me. He would poke his large chubby fingers in my cage so I tried to bite him," the snake said.

"I remember, he blamed me," Harry said sadly.

"Why are you sad man? I will not bite you, I like you," the snake said.

"Because I am leaving today and I don't know if you can come. I would like it but I am going to a far away place for Wizards," Harry said, finally realizing the difference from English and the hissing that he was doing when talking to the snake.

"I will follow you where ever you go man, but only if you feed me," the snake said.

"I will try, what do you eat?" Harry asked.

"Many things man, frogs, other snakes, insects, and sometimes birds or fish," she said.

"Could you please stop calling me man, my name is Harry, why is your name little snake?" Harry asked, fully enjoying the conversation that he was having with his little snake companion. The snake slithered around the bed a little and then into Harry's lap where it curled up before continuing the conversation.

"My name is Slyssa, where are we?" Slyssa asked.

"I'm in the hospital, I got hurt real bad and had to come here so I didn't die, someone hurt me, but not now, I've got someone to take care of me, no one if going to hurt me any more," Harry said sure of himself.

"I am glad you are safe now, but I dislike the sound of your name, it doesn't suit you snake-speaker," Slyssa hissed.

"Fine, call me what you wish, I wonder if Mr. Snape can talk to snakes too, if all wizards can, do you know Slyssa?" Harry asked.

"I told you, I have only spoken with you snake-speaker," she hissed annoyed. Finding that Harry was very twitchy she decided to move to his wrist without the bandage on it for he was keeping it rather still. And this is how Snape found them when he re-entered the room, half expecting to find Harry still asleep.

Imagine the panic that flew through Snape to see the boy that he had worked so hard to keep alive sitting there with a very poisonous snake wrapped on his wrist.

"Harry, don't move, as long as you don't move I can hit it with a spell to make it go away," Snape said while very carefully taking out his wand.

"No," Harry screamed and pulled his wrist to his chest not allowing Snape to endanger his new friend.

"Harry, I don't know if you know but the snake that you have there is very poisonous. Please let me get rid of him," Snape said, he heard the snake hissing now and was afraid he would strike.

He was rather surprised to hear Harry hiss back at it. _Holy shit, does the Headmaster know this_, Snape thought worriedly.

"S-she says t-that she w-won't bite me, she p-promises, I was a-actually wonder-wondering if she c-could come with us to-today, please," Harry said with pleading eyes.

"Harry we need to speak about this, this is not normal even in our world. The correct term for what you are doing is Parseltongue, speaking snake language. Not very many people in our world can do it; in fact it is a trait for very bad wizards. It is something you are going to want to keep to yourself," Snape said slowly making sure that Harry understood everything, Harry did.

"C-can I keep h-her?" Harry asked once more, he understood that he was not to talk to her in public but he could still keep her right, she had no where else to go.

"Yes, does your snake have a name?" Snape asked, this complicated things, Harry was now bringing a potentially danger snake into his quarters.

"Her n-name is Slyssa an-and she says that you are s-safe as long as y-you don't hurt m-m-me," Harry said with a small smile. Snape couldn't believe all of this, it was unreal, he was living with the Harry Potter…and his poisonous snake that Harry could talk to. For once Snape couldn't wait until school started and he had some students to take this all out on.

The nurses came in to check over Harry, removed the IV, with little protest from Harry because he was trying to hide Slyssa while they were doing it. Then the nurse handed Snape a brush and left to get the release papers. Snape went to hand it to Harry but it was obvious that Harry didn't really understand what to do with it.

"I h-have seen one be-before, but A-Aunt Petunia n-never let me u-use it, I d-don't know how," Harry said. _Okay, now I have to brush the boy's hair for him,_ thought Snape. Trying not to hurt the boy or make him bald y brushing too hard Snape took to the task of brush the-boy-who-lived's hair. The nurse came in a moment later to take the brush and to give Snape a rather large bag full of medicines for Harry with instructions for each item. Snape looked absolutely shocked by all the medicine that these people planned to pump Harry with, he was sure that somewhere along the line that all this would make him sick. He took it for formalities but knew that Harry wouldn't need it after come well placed potions.

With that said and done and the paper work completed Snape found himself wheeling Harry outside into the bright sun and to his black Range Rover. Harry didn't think that they would be driving this car all the way to the magically school but tried to get in anyway. After a few painful attempts Harry finally was comfortable sitting in the passenger's seat. Next to him Snape took the wheel and off they were, Snape could tell Harry wanted to ask him a question but wasn't.

"Yes, don't hold it in, what is it you want to know?" Snape said a little more harshly then he had planned to.

"Are w-we driving t-to h-ho-hog, um, the p-place you s-said before?" Harry said, he couldn't remember the name of the place they were going and he didn't want to butcher it.

"No, in the park we will portkey to the Headmasters office, from there we will go to my quarters. Now you will answer a question of mine Mr. Potter. Why didn't you just ask me the question when you first thought of it, why did you wait for me to try and pull it out of you?" Snape asked.

"I'm n-not allowed to a-ask question. T-that's the r-rule," Harry said like it was obvious.

"Not with me, if you ever have a question you will ask me even if you think it is really stupid and that I will laugh at you just ask the question. That is how you will learn about the world that you were meant to live in by asking questions. Am I understood Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

"Yes Mr. Snape," Harry said submissively.

"Please Harry, try and call my professor Snape, I have not gone by Mr. Snape my entire life," Snape said and Harry nodded and started to wonder what it meant to portkey to a place.

Remembering Mr. Snape's new rule Harry decided that he better ask, "Sir, w-what is a p-portkey?"

"Very good Harry, it is a mode of transportation for wizards, you will feel a bit of a pull around your navel and then we will all of a sudden be in a new room, do you understand?" Snape asked and once again Harry nodded.

All of a sudden Snape stopped the car and got out; Harry figured that he should as well. Painfully Harry got out of the car and sat himself on the side in the grass. Thinking it was a damn good idea too because after he sat down the car became an acorn. He had a question about that but he thought that he should space his questions out so that Mr. Snape didn't become tired of answering them.

Snape took out a small cardboard box and motioned for Harry to touch it. "Sir, I d-don't think that I under-understand," Harry said looking like the professor was crazy.

"You need to be touching it, please grab on it is about to activate," Harry reached out his hand and touched the box then he felt a tug and started to panic, Snape held him close to his own body and they were gone.

When Harry felt real ground beneath his feet again he all but collapsed, this was a very bad mode of transportation he decided. Looking around the room that he was now in Harry noticed the moving pictures on the wall and a giant read bird sitting on a post next to a large empty desk.

"Where are you?" Harry heard a hiss from his wrist, almost forgetting about Slyssa he looked down and jumped slightly.

"I guess were at my new home, I'll inform you when I know more," Harry hissed back.

Snape turned quickly at the sound of hissing but tried to act nonchalant about it. Looking around he was put off that the headmaster was not there to meet Harry.

"The headmaster is out at the present moment so I guess we will just continue to my chambers. Harry, are you alright?" Snape asked, Harry's breathing was a little labored and he looked just a little pale.

"I'm tired," was all that Harry said before sitting on the ground.

_Are you serious, this is crazy I am not going to carry him all the way to my chambers, no, absolutely not, _thought Severus angrily? Figuring that he would rather carry Harry on a stretcher he quickly summoned one and convinced Harry to lie down on it.

By the time they reached his chambers Harry was fast asleep and not looking like he was going to wake up anytime soon. Deciding that it was better to let Harry sleep Snape quickly found his room and tucked the boy in. He would answer all the boy's questions when he woke.

While he waited Snape decided to make sure that he would have all the right potions ready for Harry to make him feel all better. Finding that he was short on one of the potions that he would need Snape set up an alarm spell so if Harry woke he would be informed and then he set off to making the potion.

* * *

Okay, it's a start; well see where it goes and how far I take it…later! 


	3. Meeting the Dragon

Innocent Pain

Disclaimer: I do not and never will have the pleasure of, owning Harry Potter of any of the other characters.

Notes: It seems that people like my story, and I plan to continue writing it. As of now I'm on break from school and since every time I close my eyes I am in a living nightmare I have plenty of time that I would normally be sleeping. Also there were a few questions in the reviews…and I am not going to answer them. That would spoil the surprise, so yea, enough of that and more with the story.

Few changed from last chapter…

People's thoughts are still in _italics._

Change here though, when Harry and Slyssa speak Parseltongue to each other it will be in **_bold italics._**

**_

* * *

_**

Snape finished the potion before Harry was anywhere near the land of the living. Snape found himself rather bored as he waited for the small boy to wake so his ails could be healed.

Looking closely Snape noticed that Slyssa was curled up around the top of Harry's pillow hissing softly. Still a little scared of the little snake that could kill him with one bite Snape decided that he would never voluntarily hold the snake unless if was necessary.

oOo

It was late in the afternoon when Harry finally woke. Opening his eyes he found his glasses on the side table and quickly put them on. Looking around he noticed he was in a room her had never seen before. There was a door, slightly ajar, to the right and Harry could see a fireplace in the room that it led to. The floor was a very plushy carpet of a deep red color and Harry felt compelled to get to his feet just to feel the rug under him. He looked back to the bed; it was a full size bed, making him look very small in it with red and black sheets and covers. The headboard was a dark stained wood as was the nightstand and the dresser. Harry noticed there was another door on the other side of his room, and being as he didn't know where it led he decided that he wasn't going to mess with it.

Hearing Slyssa wake on his pillow Harry held out his hand so the little snake could hitch a ride. Harry didn't really like being in this room alone, being how he didn't know where he was anyway.

Wondering where Mr. Snape was Harry moved out of the room trying to tread carefully as to not jar any of his injuries. Finding Snape in the same room as the fireplace Harry wasn't sure if he should approach him or if he should wait to be noticed. He didn't have to wait long because Slyssa's hissing made Snape do a one eighty.

"Good Lord Mr. Potter I had thought that your deadly snake was on the loose, please just alert me of your presence next time you enter a room," Snape said.

"Sorry sir, I d-didn't want t-to bother you," Harry stuttered. Snape just nodded and stood up; he went into another room and came out with a few bottles full of weird colored liquid. Harry sat on the couch trying to alleviate his pain that had made its way up his ribs. Snape had to scowl at the picture, Harry should have never been put in so much pain, it was so wrong what they had done to him and Snape for one, was happy that they were rotting in prison.

"You should drink this Mr. Potter, it will heal mostly everything, you should feel better after drinking this," Snape said handing Harry the first of many potions. Knowing that Harry was going to object over the taste of the potions he had, in his spare time, added flavoring to all the potions that Harry would have to take.

Harry downed the first potion and he almost immediately felt something happening and his body just felt so much better. The next thing Snape handed him was a clear looking liquid and Snape looked guilty about this one.

"It won't taste good, I couldn't put flavoring in it or it would compromise the effects. Drink it quickly and then you can drink this, it's just juice, sweet juice and should take some of the bitter aftertaste," Snape explained, Harry downed the potion and then the juice. Harry almost threw up after the taste but held it down as he felt his bones re-arranging. It was almost painful and his face tightened in pain. Snape just sat by him allowing him to take it all in.

After the last two potions Harry was feeling a considerable amount better. There was still and unfamiliar tightness in his chest that was uncomfortable making itself known. Snape noticed that Harry seemed uncomfortable but he wasn't sure why.

"Sir, it's h-hard to b-breathe," Harry said taking another deep breath trying to get air into his lungs naturally.

"I was told you have asthma, I'm not sure what it is so I really couldn't give you a potion to fix it. But they did give me medicine for it; I left it in the potions lab. Sit tight and I will be right back with the bag," Snape said getting up and quickly disappearing into a room after whispering to the door. When he came back he had a small bag that was clearly from the hospital walking over to the couch he sat down next Harry who was still struggling with his deep breathes.

"I don't know what's what in here, you know more about muggle medicine then me, can you find what you need in here?" Snape asked Harry, Harry nodded having seen kids with asthma at school and knowing what they used to stop it.

Harry took about three minutes to find the right thing but he finally pulled out a light blue inhaler triumphantly. He looked at it, puzzling for a moment trying to figure out how the teacher had used it and eventually it started to come back to him. He started to shake it and Snape couldn't help but noticed that Harry had begun to wheeze when he inhaled.

Slyssa had also noticed her friends troubled breathing as well as started to worry.

_**Why can't you breathe snake-speaker, did that man do anything to you?**_

Harry's attention was turned to Slyssa when she spoke and he stopped shaking the inhaler. Snape, realizing that he was now absorbed with his snake, decided to resume the shaking and figure out how the device was used, luckily it wasn't too complex for the potions master.

_**It's a complication of what my uncle did to me; he did something to injure my lungs**_

_**I wish he was still here, I would bite him**_

_**Thanks but he is far away from me now and Mr. Snape wouldn't let anyone hurt me, he told me**_

**_Can you trust this dark man, do you know if he speaks only truths?_**

_**No, but he has been far kinder to me then anyone else I have ever known. With him I just feel safe and almost loved**_

Slyssa was confused with the information that Harry had just handed out to her. Why had he never been loved before, surely he had parents who loved him, everyone's parents loved them…right? Maybe not this boy's parent, but she would care for him and he would always be kept safe for as long as she lived.

_**Do not fear little snake-speaker, I will love and care for you, and so will this man, if he wants to live**_

Harry couldn't help but laugh at her protective sentence. Snape looked over at Harry hearing his laughter. It was a good sound and Snape hoped to be hearing more of it while Harry stayed in his care.

"Come, let's take this now," Snape said handing it over to Harry. Harry took a deep breathe in and blew it all out, placed the inhaler in his mouth, pushed the top down, and took a deep breathe in. Holding his breathe for ten seconds Harry then slowly breathed out and relaxed as he regained control of his lungs. "Better?" asked Snape.

"Much s-sir," Harry said.

"Harry, do you stutter when you speak to Slyssa?" Snape asked, this child's stuttering problem was getting on his nerves.

"No," Harry said he couldn't understand it either; it was just different when he spoke Parseltongue to her. _Maybe he thinks I am annoying, _Harry thought with a bit of fear.

"Well I'm sure it can be fixed," Snape said quickly after seeing Harry tense up at his question. "After all, I believe that after you start to feel safe with me then you will stop stuttering," Snape reasoned. Harry nodded and turned back to Slyssa.

_**What do you think, I'm I acting weird **_

**_No, not at all you have had tough times in your life, I can feel it, but this man has had tough times as well, you will help each other though these times and then everything will be alright_**

Harry thought about what she said and wondered what had happened to Mr. Snape in his past. Just looking at Harry Snape could tell that Harry had a question to ask him, he just didn't know that this would be one question he wouldn't want to answer.

"Sir, Slyssa said t-that you had t-tough times like m-me, I was w-wondering what t-they were," Harry said, he had a bad feeling about this question.

"That Mr. Potter is entirely none of your business, don't ever ask me about my past ever again, I'm going to go work on potions, don't touch anything. If there is one thing out of place I will know," Snape said threateningly. Harry was frozen to the spot, he had made Mr. Snape very mad and now he was going to hurt him like uncle Vernon did. Snape turned on his heals and went into the potions lab which closed behind him without a word.

Even after he was gone Harry didn't move. He didn't dare after the threat that Snape had made. He heard Slyssa hissing rapidly to him and decided to turn his attention to her rants and raves.

_**How dare he, that terrible man, let me bite him and he will be out of your life forever. He had no right to yell at you like that**_

**_Its okay, I deserved it, this is why uncle Vernon had a no questions rule where I lived before_**

_**But that was wrong; you should ask questions it's the only way for you to learn**_

_**It's odd that you would say that, he said that too**_

_**Who, the dark man?**_

_Who is the dark man? _Harry had to think about that one, eventually figuring that it was Mr. Snape things started to click for Harry again.

_**Yes the dark man as you call him, his name is Severus Snape**_

Harry had to marvel at the way that Mr. Snape's name sounded in the snake language. It just rolled off his tongue, if he ever got another snake he would call it Severus he decided.

_**I don't care what his name is, he hurt you, badly, and he should pay**_

_**No, no one should ever be hurt because of me, I'm not worth it**_

_**Yes, yes you are worth it snake-speaker. Rest for now, I will keep watch, no more men shall hurt you on this night**_

Harry had to admit all those potions made his feel like sleeping and since he knew he could trust Slyssa with his life he closed his eyes and curled up on the couch. Slyssa started to hiss a song softly and though it took some time she hissed Harry to sleep.

oOo

Snape was muddling though his potion feeling a mixture of guilt and anger. Normally when he was making a potion he was calm and completely absorbed in it but not now. He knew that he shouldn't have reacted so violently but he had worked hard and no one but Dumbledore knowing his past and this boy and the audacity to just come out and ask about it.

Feeling this guilty really was working against his potion, looking down at what was suppose to be a blood-replenishing potion Snape sighed. He knew he had to apologize and explain to Harry that the one question was not allowed to ask.

_Damn it, all my hard work with the boy, convincing him it was alright to ask questions, it's all ruined now, _Snape thought bitterly. Realizing that the potion was going no where Snape cast a scouring charm and left the lab.

The first things Snape noticed when he exited was that Harry had stuck to his word and not moved at all since he left which was, a half-hour ago. Seeing the tear tracks on the boys face made Snape feel like and even worse kind of person.

Walking over to Harry fully intending to brush the stray strands of hair away from his face was met with a very angry and eager to use its poison snake. Harry's little snake was hissing and snapping at Snape with an irate look.

"Down snake, I'm not going to hurt Harry," Snape tried to reason but it didn't seem to be working Slyssa wouldn't let Snape hand near Harry. "Damn it potter wake up and control your snake," Snape all but yelled.

_**Don't you dare wake Harry up; I just got him to sleep**_

Snape had no idea what she said but had a feeling it wasn't terms of endearment because when he went to touch Harry again he narrowly missed very sharp fangs. _This crazy snake is going to bite me, I can't get near Harry_, Snape thought, a little worried, if something were to happen to Potter how would he help if he wasn't allowed near him?

"Listen I'm sorry for how I acted to Harry, please let me check to make sure that everything I alright with him, that he healed well," Snape tried to reason with the snake. Slyssa didn't understand a word he said and hissed at him. "Well were not going anywhere are we now?" Snape said sarcastically.

Finally coming to the conclusion that there was no use in himself and the snake trying to communicate Snape went to a small chest in the corner of the room and brought back a blanket. He noticed that Harry was shivering from the dampness of Snape's dungeon home. Hoping that snake wouldn't hurt him Snape carefully draped the blanket over Harry. Slyssa's head followed Snape's movements and later decided that the blanket was a good idea for Harry was shivering like mad.

Feeling that Harry would be fine for the moment Snape sat on the arm chair a few feet away from the couch facing the fireplace and tried to read a book. He really couldn't concentrate on what he was reading but to an onlooker it looked like he was totally absorbed.

So absorbed in his book that he didn't noticed when the Headmaster entered his rooms and was practically standing right in front of him.

"Severus I am glad that the boy seems comfortable," he said sitting in the arm chair opposite Snape.

"Sir, the damn snake won't let me near Harry," Snape said obviously ticked off by this.

"Slow down my dear boy, what is this about a snake?" the headmaster said becoming interested.

"Albus, the boy is a Parselmouth; he speaks to snakes and has decided that this very poisonous Coral snake is his new best friend. Even better yet the bloody snake won't let me near Harry," Snape said exasperated. Albus smiled at the outburst, glad the two boys were bonding.

"Now Severus, does the snake have a grudge or did you do something to merit the treatment?" Dumbledore asked knowing the answer.

"It was my fault headmaster, Potter was inquiring about my past so I yelled at him," Snape said, he really did regret it.

"Yes, yes, a bad course of action in deed. Well if this snake has decided to protect Harry until Harry can speak for himself you have to respect the snake's wishes. For now just make sure that no other force comes close enough to get bitten, including yourself," Dumbledore said with a smile. He knew that with an administration of bezoar would cure him being bitten by a poisonous snake is never a pleasant experience.

"Sir, I'm not sure if this is a good idea, I mean now I can't even get close to the boy. How am I supposed to care for someone who won't let me in, or near him," Snape said dejectedly.

"Severus, it took me time with you but you seemed to turn out all right, I have faith in you to care for Harry," Albus said, and then he stood and made his leave.

"This is going to be the longest last three weeks of summer that I have ever had to live through," Snape finally said getting back to his book.

oOo

Three hours later Harry was still sound asleep and Snape was getting there, the book turned out to be rather boring. All of a sudden Snape's ear picked up sounds from the portrait that led to the door to his chambers. Being careful of the hissing snake Snape covered Harry completely with the blanket and hid him among some pillows. Then he traveled to the door and was very relieved to find his little godson standing outside of it.

"Draco, how is my favorite godson?" Snape asked problems with Harry all but forgotten.

"Uncle Sev, I'm your only godson, but I am great anyway," Draco said with a laugh walking past his godfather and into the older man's living room.

"I know Draco, what brings you here to Hogwarts, your fathers business again?" Snape asked, he had to be careful, with the great Harry Potter in his care he didn't want that to slip out yet. There were still some dark lord followers that blamed the boy and he would be in danger if everyone knew where he was.

"Yep, talking to Headmaster Dumbledore again. What have you been up to Uncle Severus?" Draco asked starting to snoop around his godfathers chambers. Seeing the pillows and blankets looking so inviting on the couch in front of the fire Draco went to jump on them.

Snape lunged and just caught the boy in time; Harry's snake would have bit Draco over ten times had the boy jumped on Harry.

"What was that for?" Draco asked as Snape placed him in the chair he had been occupying before.

"I have a guest and he is sleeping, you almost woke him up," Snape said.

"Who is it?" Draco asked. _This child is far too inquisitive, _Snape thought.

"A boy, he's your age actually, he was hurt so I gave him some potions and he fell asleep," Snape said hoping it would curb his godson's curiosity.

"Is he going to wake up soon? Can I meet him, can we be friends?" Draco was like drilling his godfather.

"Maybe, yes, and hopefully no," Snape said just as quickly though Draco didn't quite get that Snape didn't want them to be friends.

"Okay," the little boy said sitting on the chair swinging his legs back and forth as if waiting for Harry to wake up. _Please, please let him sleep until Draco's father comes to get him; don't let him wake up, _Snape pleaded with who ever would listen. However, no one was home and Harry's blankets started to shift and then, he screamed.

oOo

I know short, but I'm busy and you wanted another chapter, I need to think too, the last chapter took a long time to write…not two years but a long time none the less.


End file.
